


不合格的人形按*棒[贱虫车]

by JuQi826



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuQi826/pseuds/JuQi826





	不合格的人形按*棒[贱虫车]

*ooc&剧情车预警  
试速

 

躺在地上的Peter到现在还是懵的厉害。  
他清楚的记得自己上一秒还在和Wade一起追一个罪犯，结果那罪犯也不知道扔了个什么玩意过来Peter就被一个重物给压倒在地。

“我的天，那个家伙可真不客气，哥觉得哥都快要散架了”

奶声奶气的声音从砸到自己身上的“包裹”里传出来。Peter起身看着身上红黑的衣服微微发愣，这好像是Wade的制服来着。  
“嘿甜心，抓到罪犯没有。”制服里似乎有什么在蠕动，Peter才想伸手想打开看看结果就钻出来一个金发碧眼的小正太，“哇哦，甜心你好像又壮实不少。”  
Peter愣愣的看着小正太，这熟悉的语气……伸手捏了捏小正太的肉脸，“…Wade？！”  
“不是哥还有谁？”小正太皱着包子脸挣脱Peter的爪子一个飞扑，搂着Peter就是一个吻。

软软的似乎还带着些奶味吻。Peter一个机灵，急忙推开缩水的Wade，瞪大了眼睛不敢置信的看着，“Wade，我觉得你需要想想你今天是不是……吃错了什么东西。”  
Wade仰头看了看Peter又瞅了瞅自己的小胳膊小腿才发觉事情的不对。急忙站起来起来检查身体，结果一看不要紧……  
看着面前泪汪汪的小孩Peter那是一个手足无措，“Wade？！你哭什么！”   
结果就见小孩委屈巴巴的掀起衣服的下摆，“哥那里也缩水了，哥不再是你最贴心的人形按**”  
“………”

Peter想也没想一个爆栗就招呼到小孩脑瓜上。   
用这张脸说那样的话，简直是罪过！

 

黑夜，一个穿着宽大风衣的少年迅速的移动着最后停在了一个小别墅前面，左右看看后迅速开门闪了进去。

进了屋子Peter才放松下来，直接整个人躺倒在床上，“Wade，你可够重的。”   
抬手解开衣服的几颗扣子就钻出来一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
“辛苦你了，甜心。”还带着未褪去的奶音却是轻佻的语气。Wade从风衣钻出来凑到Peter脸庞亲了亲，“只是哥也没想到自己会变成这么个模样。”拖着松松垮垮的死侍制服没好气的挥着袖子，“Peter，哥真的是缩水的厉害，尤其是……”  
瞅着Wade又想掀制服“展示”自己那缩水的厉害的下体，Peter直接一个枕头砸过去，“要是你一直这么个样子Mr Stark永远不会安心放你进复仇者联盟大厦的。”   
“那你可以搬过来和哥住。” Wade蹭到Peter身边，“要不要考虑一下，说不定我们可以把生娃计划提前一些。”  
Peter捏住凑过来似乎想要索吻的小屁孩的脸，“Wade你要知道，我是不会怀孕的！”  
“哥以为只要努力怎么都会有的。”  
“努力做白日梦到是可以。”

看着一脸受挫，委屈巴巴的皱着包子脸的人儿Peter忍不住笑出声，  
“Wade，你一定想不到自己现在的模样。”  
“难道还能比之前更糟糕？”要知道Wade一点都不希望自己的样子比之前更糟糕，如果是那样的话这绝对会是世界性灾难。。  
然后在被Peter抱到浴室镜子面前的时候Wade成功的僵住，因为这应该可以算另一种世界灾难不是吗。

要知道这模样绝对是他帅气形象的黑历史！

Wade很努力的做了一个凶狠的表情，结果也就是一个皱巴巴的软包子，“哥雄伟的形象就在刚才被粉碎的很彻底。”   
Peter忍不住捏了捏Wade小包子脸，这可比刚出锅的包子都要嫩上许多。  
“嘿，哥需要安慰。”Wade把头埋到Peter胸口，“这个样子真的是很羞耻。”  
Peter好笑的搂住往怀里钻的人。说实话能看到平时骚话不离口的Wade害羞这还是件挺难得的事情。难不成身体缩小所以智力情商什么的都跟着缩水了？  
揉了揉Wade的小脑袋，Peter调笑到，“你现在是不是该叫我声哥哥。”  
Wade抬头看着Peter那有点小得意的模样努了努嘴，这边一声奶兮兮的哥哥才出口就把Peter逗乐了。因为Wade这皱巴巴的包子脸实在是可爱的紧。不过也没让Peter傻乐多久，毕竟Wade还是Wade，缩了水也难改他那毛病。  
本以为是害羞了，见Wade把头埋在自己胸口Peter自然一点防备没有，结果就感受到胸前的肉粒被人隔着衣服舔咬蹂躏。  
忽然传来的酥麻感让Peter差点直接把怀里的小家伙给扔出去。  
“Stop！Wade！”Peter把胡作非为的Wade提溜起来，脸上已经羞红了一片。  
Wade到是一脸无辜，眨巴着大眼睛好像还有些委屈，“我饿了，我想喝奶。”  
“你真放自己是没断奶的小毛孩了是吧”Peter瞪着Wade，“而且我不可能产奶，这是常识！”  
Wade抓住Peter的手指直接放到嘴里吸允，模样要多无辜有多无辜，“Peter哥哥”  
“…这招对我……没用！没……  
……我…我去给你买奶粉。”

放下Wade之后Peter忍不住捂脸。天，谁能抗拒这么可爱的小孩。 

 

好不容易把小人儿喂饱Peter也不免感叹小孩是真的难伺候，尤其是这个叫Wade的家伙。

吃饱了被丢在沙发上的Wade也就捧着奶瓶悠哉悠哉的坐在床上看Peter……脱衣服？！  
“甜心你今天可真辣”Wade忍住舔了舔嘴唇，不过看了看自己短小的四肢又泄了气，他忘了自己缩水的厉害。  
“把牛奶喝完我再给你洗。”Peter白了Wade一眼围着浴巾去了浴室。

美人沐浴，你说看不看。

在Peter进去不久Wade就扔了奶瓶蹦下沙发暗搓搓的靠到门边偷看。  
雾气朦胧看的自然不清楚，可那隐隐约约的腰身这般看去却有更大的诱惑。 听着里面的的水声Wade一个没忍住一个踉跄整个人都扑了进去。  
“……”Wade傻笑着希望能蒙混过关。要知道之前几次偷看的时候可是被教训的挺惨。  
Peter看着趴在地上傻傻的小孩无奈的走过来把人捞起来，“奶喝完了？”   
看着面前触手可及的礻果体，Wade想也没想搂着Peter就是一个吻，“我想和你一起洗。”  
舔了舔嘴唇最后口腔里似乎满满的都是奶香。看着Wade眨巴的眼睛，Peter想着反正Wade现在小孩身体也胡来不了就欣然答应了。  
扒光了衣服，拿着沐浴露Peter就认真的给人洗澡。不想一身沐浴露的Wade就像条活泥鳅，根本抓不住。最后跌在浴缸里的Peter表示很心累，一边笑得“天真无邪”模样的小鬼头，Peter差点就想把人踹飞。

“Peter哥哥”

就在Peter闭着眼睛泡在水里休息的时候，一个软软的身体贴了过来，然后抱紧了腰不放手。Peter睁开眼就看小屁孩一脸讨好的模样，加上红扑扑的小脸也实在是可爱。Peter无奈的揉了揉Wade的脑袋，才想说什么，结果就感觉自己腰上不断往下移的小爪子。  
Peter毫不客气的把小孩提溜起来，一巴掌拍在屁股蛋上。  
“没想到甜心喜欢这种play”   
“……” 

 

揉着屁股趴在沙发上的Wade把整个人都埋进了Peter的衣服里，少年独有的味道真的及其美好了。  
“时间不早了，上床睡觉。”Peter揉了揉Wade的发顶然后打着哈欠走近卧室。Wade到是挺意外，要知道因为每次同床自己总会忍不住，后来实在不想第二天起不来床的Peter可是好久没和他一起睡了。

果然小孩子是有特权的。

Wade忽然觉得做小孩子其实也还不错，然后又抱着Peter的衣服深呼吸却意外碰到一个东西。

 

Peter站在床边脱衣服准备上床睡觉，结果这裤子才脱一半脑子里的蜘蛛感应就响个不停，才想转头看就被糊到床上。  
趴在床上的Peter看着糊了自己一身的蛛网着实有点懵。

“嘿甜心，你这个是个什……么………”

看清Wade手里拿着的东西Peter只感觉头疼，“Wade，那是我的蛛丝发射……”  
结果这边Peter话还没说完，Wade也不知道又按了那里，又是一堆蛛丝喷出来把整个人糊的严实。

“甜心，你被射了一身白色……”  
“消融蛛网的药剂在我包里，Wade。”

看着Peter十分“友好”的脸色Wade急忙选择闭嘴，转身赶紧去找什么消融剂。结果东西找来的时候Peter已经有些小迷糊，趴在床上快要睡着了。

 

Peter趴在床上困的迷迷糊糊的。不过就在离进入梦乡还有那么一点点的距离猛地被惊醒。后庭似乎被强行输入了些冰凉的液体，接着滑入了一个不断振动的玩意，最后竟直接卡在前列腺的位置不动了，而那种震动产生的酥酥麻麻的感觉在瞬间身体就有了反应。  
本能的就想挣扎结果发现自己还被蛛丝缠着四肢几乎动弹不得。  
这不用想都知道是谁干的。

“Wade！”Peter努力抬头寻找那抹缩小的身影，结果回应的却是身后那刺激着前列腺的东西的顶弄，一下一下磨着敏感点。  
Peter忍不住的声音都带了颤音，“Wade你给我停下！”  
“甜心，想来我们都好久没做了，所以为了你的身心健康我会帮你好好发泄的，”  
Wade凑过来亲了亲Peter好像是要安抚。不过在看清Wade手里的玩意Peter可一点都不觉得这个安慰有什么用！  
“你什么时候买的这些玩意！”Peter看着Wade两手拿着的按*棒忍不住后面一紧，结果忘了后面好像还塞了什么东西随着肌肉的收缩反而带了更大的刺激，还是硬是咬着唇才没呻吟出口。  
Wade看了看手里的柱状物一脸“求夸奖”的表情递到Peter面前，“这可是哥挑了好久的。没有哥那么粗你也好接受些，怎么，是不是想试试。”  
“不要。”Peter徒劳的挣扎了一番还是第一次嫌弃自己做的蛛丝太结实，“我一点都不需要。”  
“可是你这里，都这么精神了，真的不需要吗。”Wade伸手握住了Peter的分身，只是微微撸动了几下就淌出些透明粘液，加上后面的润滑液更把下身弄的一片凌乱。  
细微的呻吟忍不住脱口，Peter恨不得把头埋到床里。被一个小孩玩弄成这样，Peter觉得自己以后肯定会对小孩产生阴影！  
“要帮我那你动作就快点！要是不舒服以后你就别想上我床！”Peter闷声说道，只是带着颤音和喘息的话语明显没什么威慑力。  
“很乐意为您服务”奶声奶气的娃娃音在身后带着玩味的响起。在感受到那想要入侵身体的按摩棒Peter急忙喊出Wade，“你倒是先把先前塞在里面的东西给弄……”  
还带着凉意的柱体入侵了后庭那脆弱的防线，巨大而又突然的刺激让话还没说完的Peter没忍住的喊出了声。  
带着些鼻音的少年音，百转千回仿佛包含了无尽的诱惑与缠绵，而结束时那一丝带着哭腔的尾音更是勾人心神。  
看着Peter泛着粉色的腰身Wade愣愣的低头看了看自己缩水不少的玩意不知啥时候也硬挺的立着。老天，没人会知道这种美色在前吃不到的痛苦，尤其是这样的绝色。Wade咽了咽口水伸手揉捏着Peter柔软的臀肉，“甜心，你叫的哥都硬了，”  
“闭嘴！”而Peter压根没空理会Wade，只是努力的调整呼吸让自己接受后面那根不算细的玩意。许久没做，却是容纳这个按*棒都有些困难。Peter忽然庆幸现在Wade是小孩模样，不然明天说不定得请一天假。  
在Peter才感觉感受一点的时候就听一声好像打开开关的声音，体内那原本还算光滑的柱体却是凸起了些颗粒物，在震动中肆意的蹂躏着稚嫩敏感的内壁。  
“Wade，等，唔哼……”  
伸手抓住了床单，Peter忍不住的想挣扎去逃离。忽然被人推动的柱体顶弄着先前体内的那个小玩意把刺激推到了更深的地方，而那上面的颗粒物更是不客气的蹭着敏感点却始终不给个痛快。  
“甜心，舒服吗。”Wade一手推送着按*棒，一手撸动着自己的小家伙。  
“嗯～你别哈～前面……”Peter有点无力的趴在床上，前面因为被冷落而越发坚挺的分身滴滴答答的不断溢出着液体，却总没有最后那么一点刺激进入高潮。  
“前面？”Wade眯着眼睛看着那快要“哭成泪人”的小Peter伸手轻轻碰了碰，“这里吗。嗯？”恶意的刺激着最敏感的顶端却又在快要高潮的瞬间生生给按住。  
那种仿佛被从云端猛然扯落的感觉只让Peter感觉自己快要疯了，“Wade～你松手～～”

带着哭腔的似是在撒娇的语气。

Wade不客气的把按*棒推到最深处打开到最大档。剧烈袭来的刺激让Peter忍不住的射了出来，只是和平常的射精又有些不同，是仿佛漏尿了一样一股一股的不断淌出来的。  
看着满手的白色液体，体内那股冲动的欲望快要把Wade折磨的疯掉。

“Wade，把…把东西…拿出来！”  
蛛网松了不少，Peter总算能够挣脱。伸手抓住Wade，只是在刺激下身体颤抖的厉害却是连指尖都是颤的。

“好，拿出来。”

看着被抽出放在一边的按*棒和*蛋。Peter只感觉脸上烧的不行，直接把头埋在枕头里不看。  
而在Peter觉得应该结束的时候却感受到一股炽热的温度正抵在那柔软不上的后穴在虎视眈眈。Peter猛地转头，却发现Wade不知什么变了回来，身上还套着件及其不合身的儿童睡衣。模样看上去滑稽但对上那双泛着红光的眼睛Peter就忍不住想要逃走。结果这蛛丝还没挣脱多少却直接被人抓着脚踝拖回去按在了身下。

“甜心，你是不是也应该帮帮我。”

低头凑到耳边轻笑着留下炽热的温度，引的Peter忍不住的轻颤。伸手揉捏着两半柔软的臀肉抵住那不断收缩的小嘴然后缓缓的侵入。  
“嗯唔！”Peter忍不住的僵住了身体，和毫无温度的物体不一样，快要粗一倍的体积和炽热的温度都可以把人折磨疯掉，“Wade，你太粗了……”委屈巴巴的抱怨，是压根不知道的点燃炸弹的火星。  
“忍一忍甜心，哥会让你舒服的。”Wade俯身怜惜的吻了吻Peter，身下去开始的动作。一下一下磨着敏感点然后顶到最深处。Peter到最后眼眶都有些发红了，“别，不要后入，太深了。”Peter伸手去推Wade结果直接被人发抓住压在背上动弹不得。  
“乖。”  
Wade一手扶着Peter软了的腰加速的抽插着。高潮过一次后敏感的身体禁不起什么更多的刺激，到最后Peter只能软软的趴着呻吟的份儿。Peter也不知道为什么今天自己的体力透支这么快，不过体内那一刻不停的刺激也容不得Peter再去细想。  
在Peter感觉自己快要理智掉落的时候，Wade却又停下的动作。忍不住收缩着后穴吞吐着巨物结果却是屁股被人啪的拍了一巴掌。   
“想要么？”Wade把Peter拉起来然后按到墙上，“叫声哥哥听。”  
在胸口接触冰凉的墙面的瞬间Peter觉得自己好像清醒不少，侧头瞪了一眼Wade，“原来你这么记仇。”  
“只是想听。”  
Wade又缓缓的抽送着，只是时不时摸着敏感点不给个痛快。最后Peter受不了想自己伸手解决结果直接被人抓住两个手压住，“叫哥哥。”  
最后实在被顶的难受Peter才堪堪开了口，“Wade哥哥。”  
看着怀里仿佛整个人都要粉掉的人儿，Wade按着Peter的腰狠狠地顶弄。  
最后Peter感觉自己都讨饶了好几次才被这个疯子放过。

 

阳光终于照射到了床的未知，从早上开始响了许久的闹钟终于被人关掉。  
迷迷糊糊的起床穿衣收拾然后整个人僵住。  
Peter看着自己的小胳膊小腿的内心有些崩溃，什么情况！！！！！！！


End file.
